undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 52
Stirring a little, Lily stretched out but quickly brought her hands back when she heard a little yelp and opened her eyes to see Emily laying next to her rubbing her nose and the memories of last night came flooding back to Lily as she remembered she wasn't in bed alone. "sorry, sorry" Lily apologized as she checked the damage but thankfully the nose was just a little red while Emily just laughed. "its ok, expected to wake up alone?" Emily asked and Lily nodded shyly blushing so Emily leaned close and placed kisses to Lily's neck resulting in Lily letting out a little moan. "don't worry, I'm gonna make sure your never alone" Emily whispers as she begins to kiss down the other woman's chest towards her breasts while Lily lays down further on the bed, her hand gripping Emily's hair. However before Emily could begin to pay attention to Lily's chest, there was a knock on the door and the two turned towards it just as it opened and Anthony stepped in. "hey Lily, the groups calling....OH SHIT!!!!" Anthony exclaimed as he noticed that there were in fact two girls in Lily's bed and both were naked. "I'm so sorry" Anthony stated stumbling out of the room before shutting the door while the two girls just watched with widened eyes before they shared a look and burst out laughing. Anthony however just moved down the corridor back to the living room as quickly as possibly where he passed Will who was sitting on a chair sipping some drink. "did you wake them BOTH up?" Will asked and Anthony nodded confusing Will. "I only heard one door being knocked?" Will asked and Anthony gulped before walking to the bar to have a drink. "they were both in the same room" Anthony answered and the whole group shared looks before laughing at Anthony's actions. ---- Soon after, the group had their meals and were now gathered around the living room sitting with each other. All getting over their actions last night and Anthony couldn't help but notice that something was wrong between Karen and Daniel but he thought nothing of it. "right, as much as I'd like to leave it as we're having fun, we do have to sort out what we're going to do with this place" Will said getting everyone's attention as they nodded. "what else should we do, I mean we have the vehicles set up out front how we have?" Lewis asked and the group all looked at eachother before Bella spoke up. "well maybe we should have one person on the roof? or two people behind the vehicles?" Bella asked them and they thought for a moment before Logan spoke up. "Well if I was on guard, I'd prefer to be behind the vehicles, on the roof I'm always out in the open" Logan stated and they nodded in agreement. "alright so we have two people out all day, swapping at certain times and then when its night we are all inside, good?" Will asked the group and again they all nodded in agreement. "what about supply runs?" Natasha asked looking to Will. "a small group of us should be able to go around the town looking for whatever supplies are here" Will told her and she nodded smiling in response. "so what do we do when we're not doing those things?" Anthony asked. "well you could wash clothes and stuff but apart from that...just do your own thing" Charles stated and Will nodded in agreement. "alright, people meeting over" Will stated getting up and hooking his arm around Natasha's playfully before the two walked off to their room leaving the group to roll their eyes at the couple. ---- Walking back to her room, Karen remained silent like she had during the meeting and tried not to run into everyone so she wouldn't have to have a conversation. However just as she was about to enter her room, Anthony catched up to her calling her name before he finally stopped in front of her. Sighing a little Karen tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice as she looked at him. "what do you want Anthony?" Karen asked and had apparently failed at the annoyance bit as Anthony looked slightly hurt by her response making her feel bad about it but it was soon replaced by happiness when he brushed off her annoyance as just his imagination. "I just wanted to make sure your ok, your more quiet?" Anthony asked worriedly but Karen just shook her head as she opened her room door. "its nothing" she told him as she entered the room and closed the door behind her before Anthony could say anything. Looking confused at the door, Anthony thought for a moment before feeling eyes on him but when he turned he saw no one was watching him so he shrugged and began to head to his own room, unaware that Daniel was in fact watching him go. ---- Giggling as she landed on the bed with his jacket around her arms, Natasha looked up at Will and winked at him playfully as the man closed the door and undone his belt hostler to put his gun aside. "you know, I think you just arrested me" Natasha said pouting playfully while Will just chuckled. "I could put the cuffs on you if you like" Will stated and Natasha's eyes widened in excitement that he actually had some and crawled down the bed until she was in front of his grinning face. "I've been naughty" she whispered softly beginning to kiss at his neck while Will chuckled and hugged her close taking in her scent until she suddenly whispered something which made him freeze. "I love you so much" she said only for Will to realize that Natasha wasn't the one he had heard saying it but in fact he had heard his dead wife Rebecca. Sighing, Will stopped her just as she was about to pull down his pants causing her to look up at him, part confused and part worried. "whats the matter?" Natasha asked her eyes scanning him over to make sure she hadn't stepped any bounds but Will didn't answer and instead laid down on the bed covering his face with his hands. "is it her?" Natasha asked again moving over to lay next to him, her eyes looking into his as he removed his hands away from his face. "partly..." Will admitted causing Natasha to tilt her head in confusion. "I just cant get used to all this death...." Will said quietly and Natasha gently brought his head to her chest, stroking his hair which he accepted. "Matthew?" she asked but Will shook his head so she guessed again. "Aiden?" she asked and this time he nodded. "it was my fault...I told him to go to the barn with me and that's what got him killed" Will admitted laying his head further on her chest which she accepted. "Aiden didn't deserve it, he was a good kid" Will said sadly before sighing and closing his eyes in the comforting embrace Natasha was giving him, while the woman herself remained silent and instead kissed the top of his head. "it'll get better, I promise" Natasha whispered to him. ---- Laying on the bed, Karen sighed as she thought about all that had happened last night. She knew Daniel was probably drunk off his head and didn't know what he was doing but she was too scared to try and help the man. Hearing a knock on her door, Karen let out a groan before shouting out "I told you to leave me alone, Anthony" However when the door opened, it was revealed that Daniel was in fact behind the door and he quickly entered and closed the door while Karen instantly got up and off the bed to a standing position. "look I know you probably haven't forgiven me for last night but.... I am sorry" Dan whispered softly trying to walk over to her but Karen in response stepped back further away from him causing him to sigh. "I'm just worried, I'll lose you too" Dan admitted but Karen kept her poker face on, determined not to let her guard down this time. "Just give me time -" Karen began but he quickly interrupted her by shouting at her. "there is NO time damn it!!!" Daniel raised his voice making Karen flinch slightly, remembering the pain he had given her last night but he didn't notice and instead just continued. "the world isn't going to stop and wait while YOU get your shit together, your either dating me or not" Daniel told her and Karen bit her lip while keeping her distance from him. "I-I am" Karen said shakily and Daniel nodded sighing as he ran his face along his head sighing, deciding there was no point to apologize and instead exited the room and went down the corridor leaving Karen to close the door behind him. ---- Walking down the corridors hand in hand with Bella, Lewis smiled at how lucky he was to have such a beautiful girlfriend and Bella noticed this so she raised an eyebrow. "what you smiling about, your smiling like you've won the world" Bella stated and Lewis chuckled before turning to her and pressing her against the wall earning a naughty smile from Bella. "well I have won the world haven't I" Lewis said gesturing to her and Bella couldn't help but let out a little laugh while rolling her eyes. "how cheesy" Bella whispers before using his shirt to pull him down to her level and pressing her lips to his. However before the kiss could get any deeper, Maria the little girl came down the corridor and looked disgusted at the two of them "ewwww" she exclaimed earning a laugh from both adults before Bella kneeled down to her height and looked at her. "where's ya dad? I thought he was babysitting you?" Bella asked and the little girl shrugged. "he fell asleep....and I got bored" Maria stated squinting at Bella earning another laugh from the adults before Bella got up and patted Maria's back. "come on then, lets see what's on dvd, i'll catch you later Lewis" Bella told the man and kissed his cheek before "racing" with the little girl to the living room leaving Lewis to happily watch them go. ---- Walking outside, Lewis done a quick look around as he gripped Bella's machete in his hand and soon noticed Logan holding an axe with his trusty shotgun by his side. "hey big man" Logan called out and Logan nodded in response as Lewis joined him, hiding behind the van. "anything out there?" Lewis asked him but the man shook his head before turning towards him. "couple of zombies, nothing big" Logan reported and Lewis smiled happy. "good, lets hope it stays that way" Lewis states but Logan remains thinking until he finally speaks. "what if we get stuck in the building, theres only one entrance and exit" Logan pointed out and Lewis suddenly realized he was right. If a herd of zombies found there way into the building the group would be pretty much fucked. "what do you think we should do then?" Lewis asked and Logan shrugged but answered. "well there was a load of wood that we had to leave back at the farm" Logan states and Lewis catches on in what he means. "which we could use to build a fence behind theses vehicles, big man, your a genius" Lewis exclaims while Logan chuckles and shrugs. "I try my best" the man states. "right, I'll go and tell Will, you got watch out here?" Lewis asks and Logan chuckles again before giving him a look. "Man, all I did at the motel was be on watch, you seriously think I'm not going to be ok here?" Logan asked and Lewis laughed before running back inside to tell Will the idea Logan had come up with. Leaving Logan alone once again..... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues